<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky for some by id_ten_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566603">Lucky for some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it'>id_ten_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mystrade Monday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incorporating two weeks of prompts (I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful AND I can take care of myself just fine) because they fit.</p>
<p>A classic getting-together with all the things you love: texting, pub quizzes, emotionally-repressed-yet-caring men, cheesy pick up lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky for some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg regards his phone with the blurry-eyed concentration of a man several pints down and minus his trousers. There was someone he was supposed to text…John had been quietly insistent, him and the other lads from their motley quiz team. <em>What </em>was her name again?<br/>More to the point, why had they always accepting coming no more than third when a Holmes brother on their team would probably result in consistent first place (and the bar tab that went along with it)?</p>
<p>Flopping onto his bed, Greg tapped out <br/><em>See you next week? You’ll make us come first – GL<br/></em>and<br/><em>I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful, can’t wait to see you again. Greg.</em></p>
<p>Job done, he let his eyes slide closed. An angry beeping pulled him alert again; years of being on call had him peering at the screen before his head had cleared.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know I don’t mark the answers. Sure you don’t mean ‘make you come first’? You look like a considerate bloke. Laura =p </em>
</p>
<p>Shit. If Laura was sending him that then somewhere in the world, Mycroft Holmes was planning to kill Greg. The horror of sending the wrong text to the wrong person was still filling him with dread when Greg’s phone went again.</p>
<p>
  <em>You had only to ask. Back in a fortnight. Dinner? – MH</em>
</p>
<p>Hell. It was too late to be doing this tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Some say very considerate Laura. I’ll let you decide ;)</em>
</p>
<p>Phone to emergency only. Light off. Get some sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four days later John calls, looking for help. “Mycroft’s hurt. Sherlock’s upset. St Barts. Can you come?” Greg swallows down his questions, grunts affirmative, rolls out of bed, and appears with snacks, tea, and spare nicotine patches. <br/>The brothers are arguing. John and Greg sit outside and wince at Sherlock’s panicked rant, which makes some sense hours later when Greg goes in and sees the damage. From Mycroft’s face he doesn’t quite manage to hide the reaction.<br/>“Not so beautiful now” Mycroft quips breathlessly, face covered by an oxygen mask. The skin glue and stitches render him nearly alien, immobile. “It’ll just look rakish till it heals. Dread Pirate Holmes.” Greg consoles. “You’re back early.”<br/>“You sound like Sherlock.”<br/>“He’s worried about you.”<br/>“I can take care of myself just fine.” A thin-lipped smile, “You should see the other guy.”<br/>Greg considers, seating himself in the hard plastic chair. “I know you can look after yourself.” He considers Laura (not as considerate as she’d implied), Mycroft (undoubtedly human), the bashful smile on Mycroft’s face, barely possible with the stretched, angry, remains of his skin. Touching Mycroft’s undamaged knee, he offers, “I know you can. Reckon you deserve more than fine though. Let me help.”<br/>Mycroft attempts a wink that looks more like a facial spasm. “Given the state of my hands I imagine you’ll be ‘helping’ for quite a while.”<br/>“Mycroft Holmes!” Greg laughs, astonished, flushing. “Is that a come on?!”<br/>“Only if you’re directing proceedings.”</p>
<p>Sherlock doesn’t say anything when he returns, washed and presentable, but he nods once at Greg as the Inspector departs for work.<br/>Greg learns later that the younger Holmes has strict rules around a relationship that might damage <em>The Work</em> and for the first time in his life Mycroft has cheerfully ignored them all.</p>
<p>They arrive separately at the quiz a month later, Mycroft not back at full-time work yet and excited at a new challenge. Laura passes Greg his drink, kisses him on the cheek, and tells him she’s going out with John now, “that’s not going to be a problem, eh?”<br/>“He’s a great bloke.” Greg agrees, saving Mycroft a seat. <br/>The lads had ribbed him the week before about the quick turnaround from Laura to Mycroft, good-natured joshing about Mycroft only being after Greg’s money and moderate fame. They accept him for Greg’s sake to start with, but by the time they get halfway through the quiz and have a commanding lead, they accept Mycroft for himself. The British Government serenely steers the team to an astonishing first place, promises to return the next week, and smiles thinly but agrees seriously with a tipsily-serious team-mate that anyone who hurts Gregory Lestrade isn’t welcome on the team. <br/>Clutching the bar tab, and flushed with success, Greg wanders over. “It’s a beautiful thing.” He laughs, pecking Mycroft’s cheek. “But not the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.”<br/>Mycroft flushes and follows him out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>